goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Moe and Joe Get in Dead Meat
DVD, Blu-ray and VHS Legend *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers the complete series ~ Graduate forever. *Disney movie DVDS ~ Graduate forever *Shimajirō DVDs and VHS ~ 100 years off. *Pokemon DVDs ~ 10 years off. *Scooby Doo Where Are You? ~ 9 years off. *What's New Scooby Doo ~ 8 years off. *Power Rangers Samurai ~ 7 years off. *Sailor Moon Crystal Complete series for Blu-ray ~ 6 years off. *The Secret of NIHM ~ 5 years off *An American Tail Movies ~ 4 years off *The Magic School Bus ~ 3 years off *Our Friend, Martin ~ 2 years off *Dragon Ball Z Complete Series for Blu-ray ~ 1 year off *Dragon Ball Complete Series for DVD ~ 10 months off *Indiana Jones Trilogy for Blu-ray ~ 9 months off *How The Grinch Stole Christmas (2000) ~ 8 months off *Dragon Ball GT Complete Series for Blu-ray ~ 7 months off *How The Grinch Stole Christmas (1966) ~ 6 months off *A Charlie Brown Christmas (1965) ~ 5 months off *It's The Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown ~ 4 months off *All Dogs Go to Heaven ~ 3 months off *Inuyasha ~ 2 months off *Naruto ~ 1 month off *One Piece ~ 30 weeks off *Rock-A-Doodle ~ 25 weeks off *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) ~ 20 weeks off *The spongebob squarepants movie ~ 15 weeks off *Recess school's out ~ 10 weeks off *The muppets most wanted ~ 5 weeks off *The Fairly Oddparents ~ Nothing happens *A Christmas Story ~ A talk after school *Shrek Movies ~ 1 hour detention *Shark Tale ~ 2 hour detention *Madagascar Trilogy for Blu-ray or DVD ~ 3 hour detention *Over the Hedge ~ 4 hour detention *Flushed Away ~ 5 hour detention *Antz ~ Detention for the rest of the day *Turbo ~ Suspension for 1 day *The Croods ~ Suspension for 2 days *Home (2015) ~ Suspension for 3 days *Clarence ~ Suspension for 4 days *Fritz the Cat ~ Suspension for 1 week *Coonskin ~ Suspension for 2 weeks *King of the Hill ~ Suspension for 3 weeks *Blue Gender ~ Suspension for 4 weeks *Regular Show ~ Suspension for 5 weeks *Uncle Grandpa ~ Suspension for 6 weeks *Adventure Time ~ Suspension for 7 weeks *Samurai 7 ~ Suspension for 8 weeks *Eureka 7 ~ Suspension for 9 weeks *Mary and Max (2009) ~ Suspension for 10 weeks *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ~ Suspension for 11 weeks *Family Guy ~ Suspension for 1 month *South Park ~ Suspension for 2 months *American Dad! ~ Suspension for 3 months *Puss in Boots (2011) ~ Suspension for 4 months *Beavis and Butthead ~ Suspension for 5 months *Bob's Burgers ~ Suspension for 6 months *The Simpsons ~ Suspension for 7 months *Ghost in the Shell ~ Suspension for 8 months *Cowboy Bebop ~ Suspension for 9 months *The Missing Link (1980) ~ Suspension for 10 months *The Cleveland Show ~ Suspension for the whole school year *Project X (2012) ~ Expulsion for 5 weeks *21 Jump Street ~ Expulsion for 18 months *22 Jump Street ~ Expulsion for 1 year *One Thousand and One Arabian Nights ~ Expulsion for the whole school year and sent to Challenge Island, Japan permanently *Chicago 10 ~ Expulsion and sent to the Pride Lands permanently *Megamind ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Challenge Island, Japan permanently *Space Ghost Coast to Coast ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Challenge Island, Japan permanently *The Amazing World of Gumball ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Challenge Island, Japan permanently *Rick and Morty ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Challenge Island, Japan permanently *Futurama ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Challenge Island, Japan permanently *Archer ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to North Korea permanently *Happy Tree Friends ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to North Korea permanently *Mickey Mouse in Vietnam ~ Super Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Brazil permanently *The Ring ~ Hyper Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to China permanently *Bleach ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to China permanently *MAD ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to China permanently *Heavy Traffic ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Colombia *Angel Heart ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to India *Deadman Wonderland ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to North Korea permanently *Cleopatra: Queen of Sex ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, North Korea permanently *Kick-Ass ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to North Korea permanently *Kick-Ass 2 ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Castle Krakenburg, Nohr permanently *When the Wind Blows ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Uganda *Tarzoon: Shame of the Jungle ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Argentina *Squidbillies ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Ireland *Black Lagoon ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Castle Krakenburg, Nohr permanently *Samurai Champloo ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Challenge Island, Japan permanently *Blue Exorcist ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Russia *Zombieland ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Iran *The Grudge ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Iraq *Big Hero 6 ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Romania *Akira (1988) ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Syria *We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Egypt *The Boy in the Striped Pajamas (2008) ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Castle Krakenburg, Nohr permanently *Coraline ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to North Korea permanently *The Land Before Time (1988) ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Castle Krakenburg, Nohr permanently *Titanic (1997) ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Another Dimension *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (2005) ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Vietnam *Corpse Bride (2005) ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to North Korea permanently *Zit the Video ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to North Korea permanently *Team America: World Police (2004) ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Kenya *Ted (2012) ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Tanzania *Watership Down ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Bolivia *Clannad After Story ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Singapore *Corpse Party: Tortured Souls ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood permanently *Snow White and the Seven Perverts ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood permanently *The Big Bang (1987) ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood permanently *Shiki ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood permanently *Another ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood permanently *Ted 2 (2015) ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Challenge Island, Japan permanently *2012 (2009) ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Castle Krakenburg, Nohr permanently *Hey Good Lookin' ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Challenge Island, Japan permanently *Grave of the Fireflies ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood permanently *South Park Bigger, Longer and Uncut ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood permanently *Fullmetal Alchemist ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Prison for 7 Months *Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to 8 Months *Death Note ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Prison for 9 Months *Aqua Teen Hunger Force ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Prison for 10 Months *Code Geass ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Prison for 7 Years *Sword Art Online ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Prison for 8 Years *Sword Art Online II ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Prison for 9 Years *Akame ga Kill! ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Prison for 10 Years *Eden of the East ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Prison forever *Kill la Kill ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Prison for 5 minutes, then executed *The Plague Dogs ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to South Korea permanently *Boondocks ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to North Korea permanently *Space Dandy ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Beijing, China permanently *Attack on Titan ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to the Pride Lands, Tanzania permanently Cast Eric as Moe, Principal Wilt Michaels, coin bro, sonny forelli Simon as Joe, Storm Bro, Princess as kimmi, star butterfly, maggie pesky, Nicky, Ashley a, Jazzi, and Azura Ivy as Foo (both normal and evil), Blossom and Iris Shy girl as whittany, Marie, Bubbles Tween Girl as Toad, Good COC* A EGG U R, B.B. Jammies (both normal and evil) and Buttercup Julie as manji, Susie Carmichael, Jen, mia, lord dominator, Jenny Wakeman, Evil Jazzi Kayla as Brittany, Noodle, and Dark Magician Girl Kendra as TJ, Harley bro, Carla, purple toad, jeffy, not Zoe, shelly, Ka-Chung Jennifer as Custard Young guy as Excalibur and curve bro Steven as shaun, boomboxer, cash bro, and Steven the troublemaker Joey as Harry forshew, dark pit, rookie, metrob tino Vixen as lusamine, Michelle labuna, Katy schiltz Salli as giffany, Alice, miette satsuki momoi Kate as Evil Noodle Bridget as Evil Ka-Chung Amy as Evil Custard Miguel as Storm Eagle (Azura's Dad) Transcript Part 1: Behavior VHS/DVD/Blu-ray PlayStationActionGuy3700: Alright, class! Today is Behavior DVD/Blu-ray/VHS Day! Here they come right now. Iris: Yay, Me, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl and Azura got Mighty Morphin Power Rangers the complete series on dvds! Giffany: Now Ford Pines, Yami Yugi, Megaman X, and Corrin will be so happy when they see this! PlayStationActionGuy3700: congratulations, Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl and Azura, you girls have been the best students ever! Go to mark burnett's office and make him proud! Good COC* A EGG U R: Yay, I got Wreck It Ralph! Thanks PlayStationActionGuy3700! PlayStationActionGuy3700: Congratulations, Good COC* A EGG U R! You never look up porn unlike your evil counterpart! Go to mark burnett's office and make him proud! Marie: Yeah! Me and Callie got The Little Mermaid trilogy on DVD! PlayStationActionGuy3700: Good job, Marie and Callie, go to the principal's office to excite him! Toad: Yes! Me, Toadette, and Toadburt got Shima Tora no Shimajirō: The Complete Series on DVD along with Hakken Taiken Daisuki! Shimajirō!: The Complete Series on DVD, Shimajirō Hesoka: The Complete Series on DVD, Shimajirō: A World of Wow Complete Vol. 1 on DVD, Shimajirō: A World of Wow Complete Vol. 2 on DVD, Shimajirō: A World of Wow Complete Vol. 3 on DVD, Shimajirō: A World of Wow Complete Vol. 4 on DVD and Shimajirō: A World of Wow Complete Vol. 5 on DVD!!! PlayStationActionGuy3700: That's right, Toad, Toadette, and Toadburt, you three get 100 years off, go to the principals office! Georgia: yaaaay, I got Pokemon dvds. PlayStationActionGuy3700: good job, Georgia, go the principals office now! Star Butterfly: yay! Me and Marco got Scooby Doo Where Are You? On DVD! PlayStationActionGuy3700: good job, star butterfly and Marco, you two get 9 years off, go to the principals office! Miette: hooray, me, trip and burgundy got What's New Scooby Doo on DVD! PlayStationActionGuy3700: good job, miette, trip and burgundy, you get 8 years off, go to the principals office! Pacifica northwest: yeah! I got Power Rangers Samurai on DVD! PlayStationActionGuy3700: good job, Pacifica, you get 7 years off, go to the principals office! Wendy: great, me and soos got Sailor Moon Crystal complete series on DVD!! PlayStationActionGuy3700: good job, Wendy and soos, you two get 6 years off, go to the principals office! Boomboxer: yeah! I got The Secret of NIMH PlayStationActionGuy3700: well done, Boomboxer, you get 5 years off, go to the principals office now! Sky: Yes, I got An American Tail, Fievel Goes West, The Treasure of Manhattan Island and The Mystery of the Night Monster! PlayStationActionGuy3700: good going, sky, you get 4 years off, go to the principals office now! Suzy: that's what I'm talking about, me, Brian, Steven, Amanda, vivianna, zach, teresa, neal and andrew got The Magic School Bus! PlayStationActionGuy3700: good one, Lela kids, you get 3 years off, go to the principals office! lindsay: beautiful, me and ella got Our Friend, Martin PlayStationActionGuy3700: bravo, lindsay and ella, you get 2 years off, go to the principals office! purple toad: hooray, me, blue toad, yellow toad, surly, Rodney copperbottom and Makayla wong got Dragon ball z complete series for blu ray! PlayStationActionGuy3700: that's right, that's right, purple toad, blue toad, yellow toad, surly, rodney copperbottom, and Makayla wong, go to the principals office and enjoy your 1 year off! Jenny Wakeman: bring it on, me and oishi kawaii got Dragon Ball Z Complete Series for DVD PlayStationActionGuy3700: that's right jenny and oishi kawaii, you girls get 10 Months off, go to the principals office now! kiki: nice, me, twist, marina, shout, connor, greg and Amaya got Indiana Jones trilogy PlayStationActionGuy3700: that's right kiki, twist, marina, shout, connor, greg and Amaya, you get 9 Months off, go to the principals office now! Ashley a: cool, we got how the grinch stole Christmas (2000) PlayStationActionGuy3700: Good, the Ashleys, you get 8 Months off, go to the principals office now! TJ: Cool, Me, Vince, spinelli, Gretchen and mikey got Dragon Ball GT series PlayStationActionGuy3700: that's right, recess gang, you get 7 Months off, go to the principals office! Hustler kid: yes, me, Erwin Lawson, greg skeens, Kermit, Manny, Sid, and Diego got how the grinch stole Christmas (1966) PlayStationActionGuy3700: correct, hustler kid, Kermit, sid, manny, and diego, you get 6 Months off, go to the principals office! Manji: Awesome, me and allix got a charlie brown Christmas (1965) PlayStationActionGuy3700: good job, manji and allix, you two get 5 Months off, go to the principals office! Nicky: yeah! Me, Elasta and Waka got It's the great pumpkin, Charlie Brown PlayStationActionGuy3700: That's right, Elasta, Nicky and waka, you three get 4 Months off, go to the principals office! Mike: YES!! Me and lexi got all dogs go to heaven PlayStationActionGuy3700: That's right, Mike and lexi, you two get 3 months off, go to the principals office Lightcore chase: cool, me, wander, spongebob and patrick, got inuyasha PlayStationActionGuy3700: that's right, lightcore chase, spongebob, Patrick and wander, you get 2 months off, go to the principals office! Vanellope: cool, me, and inkling boy and girl got naruto PlayStationActionGuy3700: that's right vanellope von sweetchz and inkling boy and inkling girl, you get 1 month, go to the principals office! Douglas mcnoggin: Superdelle! Me, eddie, lloyd and kurt got one piece PlayStationActionGuy3700: well done, four of you, you boys get 30 weeks off, go to the principals office! Jazzi: Hooray! Me, Foo, Noodle, Ka-Chung, Custard, and B.B. Jammies got Rock-A-Doodle on VHS! PlayStationActionGuy3700: Great job Save-Ums, you get 25 weeks off, your show rocks, go to the principals office! Blossom: Hooray, Me, Bubbles, and Buttercup got Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius on DVD! PlayStationActionGuy3700: Good job, Powerpuff Girls, you get 20 weeks off. Go to the principals office now! Tobuscus: hello once again audience, when we left out, we went to sleep, went to school, and now, we, snap happy, got the spongebob squarepants movie PlayStationActionGuy3700: tobuscus is right audience, you boys will go to the principals office for your 15 weeks off brandy harrington: ok. me, kemo, mr whiskers, bloom, flora, stella, musa, layla and tecna got the Fairly odd parents, so are we alright? PlayStationActionGuy3700: yes, Kemo, sky, brandy Harrington, mr whiskers and the winx club, find an empty seat. Satsuki Momoi: ugh, i got a Christmas story, I am very sorry *sob!* PlayStationActionGuy3700: It's okay, but Don't be sad Satsuki Momoi, you don't have detention, just a talk after school, but still, go to the principals office, he is nice of you. Coin Bro: Great, just great! I got Shrek movies on DVD! PlayStationActionGuy3700: That's right, Coin Bro, you have to go to detention for 1 hour, go to the principal's office! Cash Bro: Oh no, me and lightning from total drama got Shark Tale on of a DVD PlayStationActionGuy3700: that's right, Cash Bro and lightning, you have detention for 2 hours, cash bro, you kept trying to get Jenny wakeman, Tuck Carbunkle, Brad Carbunkle and Sheldon Lee into trouble, and lightning, you kept saying that you are better than wilt michaels, go to the principal's office! Hammer Bro: Uh-Oh, I got Madagascar trilogy on DVD PlayStationActionGuy3700: that's right, Hammer Bro, you have detention for 3 hours, you kept trying to throw hammers at students, go to the principals office now! Storm Bro: No please, I got Over the Hedge. PlayStationActionGuy3700: That's right, Storm Bro, you have detention for 4 hours! You keep on trying to zap people! Go to the principals office now! Mia: oh no, I got flushed away PlayStationActionGuy3700: that's right Mia from Mia and me, you have detention for 5 hours, your show sucks, go to the principals office now! Curve Bro: Noooooooooooooooooooooo, Me and kimmi and jen got Antz! My parents are gonna kill me for this! PlayStationActionGuy3700: that's right, Curve Bro and kimmi and jen, you have detention for the rest of the day! Curve Bro, you tried to hit Shimajirō and his friends and classmates with your boomerang! And kimmi and jen, you both were dragging at your puppets are better than iris! Go to the principals office now! PlayStationActionGuy3700: Time to change my voice to Wiseguy in 3, 2 1! Sonny Forelli: (in Larry's voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! (changes to Brian voice) This is so unfair that I got Turbo! My parents are gonna kill me! This is gonna be the worst day ever!!! PlayStationActionGuy3700: (in Wiseguy voice) THAT'S RIGHT, SONNY FORELLI, YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 1 DAY! YOU KEPT ON ABUSING KENTO KOSHIBA NONSTOP BY SWEARING AT HIM, SPANKING HIM, AND GIVING HIM THE MIDDLE FINGER AND KILLING PEOPLE AND DESTROYING BUILDINGS IN FRONT OF HIM, MAKING HIM CRY HUGE TIME!!!! IT'S A GOOD THING ASAKO KAGEYAMA NICELY WORSHIPS KENTO KOSHIBA'S FEET EVERYDAY TO HELP HIM SLEEP PEACEFULLY IN BED EVERY SINGLE NIGHT!!!! GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW!! Lucy: wa wa wa wa wa wa! me and joe agate got the croods PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT, JOE AGATE AND LUCY VAN PELT, YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 2 DAYS, LUCY, YOU PULLED THE FOOTBALL AWAY DURING THE FOOTBALL GAME AND MADE CHARLIE BROWN'S TEAM LOSE! AND JOE AGATE, YOU FORCED STUDENTS TO PLAY MARBLES, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW!!! King Candy: Don't make me do that! Me and commander peepers got Home (2015) PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT KING CANDY AND COMMANDER PEEPERS, YOU BOTH ARE SUSPENDED FOR 3 DAYS, KING CANDY, YOU KEPT TRYING TO GET VANELLOPE INTO TROUBLE!!! EVEN WORSE, YOU TRIED TO STEAL MARURIN SASAKI'S CANDY AND CUPCAKES! AND COMMANDER PEEPERS, YOU TRIED TO GET WANDER IN TROUBLE!! GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW! Blaze Bro: Looks like everything went wrong, I got Clarence PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT BLAZE BRO, YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 4 DAYS! YOU KEPT TRYING TO SET THE SCHOOL ON FIRE AND TRY TO BURN MIMIRIN MIDORIHARA'S FIEVEL MOUSEKEWITZ PLUSH FOR NO REASON!!! GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW!!!! Dry Bone Bro: (in Darth Vader's voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! (normal voice) I got Fritz the cat!! PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT, DRY BONE BRO, YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 1 WEEK, YOU KEPT TRYING TO HURT SHIMAJIRO AND HIS FRIENDS!! EVEN HORRIBLE THAN THIS, YOU MAKE KIKKO HAYASHIDA CRY BY KILLING LOTS OF PEOPLE IN FRONT OF HER!! IT'S A GOOD THING AKIO TORIYAMA NICELY WORSHIPS HER FEET EVERYDAY TO HELP HER FALL ASLEEP PEACEFULLY IN BED EVERY SINGLE NIGHT!!!!!!! GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW!!!!! Baseball Bro: I got Coonskin? This is so boring!! Why are you doing this?!?! PLAYSTATIONACTIONGUY3700: BASEBALL BRO, YOU GOT COONSKIN BECAUSE YOU WATCH PORN IN CLASS JUST LIKE COC* A EGG U R, HARRY FORSHEW AND FIRE BRO, AND YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 2 WEEKS, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW!!!!! metrob: me and Taylor got king of the hill? That is it! NOW DIE YOU BIG YOUNG FOOL! PlayStationActionGuy3700: KILLING PEOPLE WITH A RED GUN IS NOT GOING TO WORK, METROB, YOU AND TAYLOR ARE SUSPENDED FOR 3 WEEKS, METROB, YOU TRIED TO KILL IRIS, AND TAYLOR, YOU TRIED TO BEAT UP SAKURAKO KOINUMA, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW! Shreeky: No! (7x) I got Blue Gender, can you give me Inside Out on DVD? PlayStationActionGuy3700: NO SHREEKY, YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 4 WEEKS!! YOU ARE A EXTREMELY RETARDED WIZARD AND SHIMAJIRO AND HIS FRIENDS ARE WAY BETTER THAN YOU!!!!! GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW!!!!!! Evil Jazzi: (in Pinkie Pie's voice) Nooooooooooooooooo! (changes to Julie voice) Me, Evil Foo, Evil Noodle, Evil Ka-Chung, Evil Custard, and Evil B.B. Jammies got Regular Show, our good counterparts are going to kill us for this! PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT, EVIL SAVE-UMS, YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 5 WEEKS, YOU TRIED TO KILL SHIMAJIRO AND HIS FRIENDS AND CLASSMATES WITH DARK CHAINSAWS, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW! Dark Pit: No way, I got Uncle Grandpa PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT DARK PIT, YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 6 WEEKS, YOU ARE WORSE THAN LUCY!! YOU TRIED TO STEAL KIKKO HAYASHIDA'S FIEVEL MOUSEKEWITZ PLUSH AND ATTEMPTED TO KILL PIT AND PALUTENA!!!! GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW! Boom Boom: Oh no, I got adventure time! PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT BOOM BOOM, YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 7 WEEKS, YOU KEPT PUNCHING SHIMAJIRO AND HIS FRIENDS WITH YOUR FISTS! GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW! Dark Bowser: Oh no. I got Samurai 7 PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT DARK BOWSER, YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 8 WEEKS, YOU ARE WORSE THAN ROPMIE, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW! Carla: Great! I got Eureka 7 PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT, CARLA, YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 9 WEEKS, YOU ARE WORSE THAN KIMMI AND JEN, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW! Susie Carmichael: holy mother of butt cheeks, I got Mary and max PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT SUSIE CARMICHAEL, YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 10 WEEKS, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW! Biskit twins: noooooooooooo, we got family guy, now blythe is going to kill us when she sees this PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT, BISKIT TWINS, YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 1 MONTH! YOU TRIED TO GET BLYTHE BAXTER IN TROUBLE! GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW! Scanty: for the love of mayor jeff! Me and kneesocks got South park PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT SCANTY AND KNEESOCKS, YOU TWO DEMONS ARE SUSPENDED FOR 2 MONTHS, YOU TRIED TO KILL PANTY AND STOCKING! GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW! Lord dominator: this is the worst day of my life, I got American dad PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT LORD DOMINATOR, YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 3 MONTHS, YOU ARE WORSE THAN COMMANDER PEEPERS, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW! Staci: my great great Lois invented puss in boots (2011) on DVD, before that... PlayStationActionGuy3700: STACI, NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOUR RELATIVES, YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 4 MONTHS, YOU ANNOYED PEOPLE WITH YOUR STUPID LIES AND PUTTING BULLYING, FAKE, TRASH, GARBAGE, RUBBISH, INSULTING, SWEARING AND RACIST COMMENTS JUST LIKE AYBAYBAYDOG1!!!!! GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!! Fire Bro: Uh-Oh, I got Beavis and Butthead PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT FIRE BRO, YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 5 MONTHS, YOU KEPT LOOKING UP PORNOGRAPHY AND KILLING INNOCENT PEOPLE NONSTOP JUST LIKE HARRY FORSHEW AND COC* A EGG U R DO, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!! Rookie: No! (X38) I got Bob's Burgers! PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT ROOKIE, YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 6 MONTHS, YOU ARE WORSE THAN FIRE BRO BECAUSE YOU VIOLENTLY ABUSE KIRINTA KUSANO FOR NO REASON BY SWEARING AT HIM, THROWING RACIAL INSULTS AND SLURS AT HIM, SPANKING HIM, SINGING RACIST SONGS AND GIVING HIM THE MIDDLE FINGER AND KILLING PEOPLE AND DESTROYING BUILDINGS IN FRONT OF HIM, MAKING HIM CRY HUGE TIME!!!! IT'S A GOOD THING SATOMI HIROYUKI NICELY WORSHIPS KIRINTA KUSANO'S FEET EVERYDAY TO HELP HIM SLEEP PEACEFULLY IN BED EVERY SINGLE NIGHT!!!! GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW!!!!!! Bomber Bro: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! I got the Simpsons, can you please give me Dumbo on DVD? PlayStationActionGuy3700: NO BOMBER BRO, YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 7 MONTHS, YOU KEPT THROWING BOMBS AT PEOPLE!!! EVEN TERRIBLE THAN THAT, YOU BOMB AND DESTROY WHOLE ENTIRE BUILDINGS AND MAKE SAKURAKO KOINUMA CRY!!!!! IT'S A GOOD THING SENICHI TANAKA NICELY WORSHIPS HER FEET EVERYDAY TO HELP HER FALL ASLEEP PEACEFULLY IN BED EVERY SINGLE NIGHT!!!!!!! GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW!!!!! Justin Bieber: No! (X50) Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! I got Ghost In The Shell! My parents are going to kill me, and the Japanese will hunt down and kill all of my fans and followers!! This is the worst day ever! PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT JUSTIN BIEBER, YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 8 MONTHS BECAUSE YOU ARE SUCH A EXTREMELY RETARDED AND HYPER EXTREMELY PATHETIC AND LOW CLASS BRAINED CANADIAN SINGER BECAUSE YOU KEPT GETTING PERMANENTLY BANNED FROM MANY COUNTRIES NONSTOP!!!! YOUR SONGS ARE EXTREMELY RETARDED AND ANNOYING!!! YOU EVEN TRIED TO THREATEN A NEIGHBOR BACK IN MARCH OF 2013!!!! GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW!!! I SURE HOPE THE JAPANESE WILL STOP YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL AND HUNT DOWN AND KILL ALL OF YOUR FANS AND FOLLOWERS!!!!!!!!!! Grover: I got Cowboy Bebop? Never fear, Super Grover is here! PlayStationActionGuy3700: TURNING INTO YOUR SUPER SELF IS NOT GOING TO WORK GROVER, YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 9 MONTHS, YOU KEPT SAYING THAT YOU ARE BETTER THAN GOKU AND THE Z FIGHTERS! EVEN WORSE, YOU TRIED TO DESTROY JAPAN AND ITS LARGEST OVERSEAS TERRITORIES WITH THE IMPRISONED, KING DODONGO, THE HELMAROC KING, AND GOHMA!!!! GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW!!!! Dark Hammer Bro: Oh no! Me, dreamcatcher and acne got the Missing Link!!!! PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT DARK HAMMER BRO, DREAMCATCHER AND ACNE, YOU THREE ARE SUSPENDED FOR 10 MONTHS, DARK HAMMER BRO, YOU TRIED TO HIT SHIMAJIRO AND HIS FRIENDS WITH YOUR HAMMERS! DREAMCATCHER, YOU PUT SHIMAJIRO AND HIS FRIENDS TO SLEEP, AND ACNE, YOU KEPT SAYING THAT YOU ARE BETTER THAN IRIS, GIFFANY, DARK MAGICIAN GIRL AND AZURA, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW!!!!! Lumisane: (in SheZow's voice) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! (normal voice) I got My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic DVDS!!! NOW DIE YOU PITIFUL PIG HEADED WORM!!!!! PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT, LUMISANE!!!! YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 11 MONTHS, YOU KEPT TRYING TO GET ASH INTO A LOT OF TROUBLE!!! EVEN WORSE, YOU KEEP ON ABUSING, BULLYING, BEATING UP, NAME CALLING, ASSAULTING AND HARRASSING SHIMAJIRO SHIMANO, MIMIRIN MIDORIHARA, NYAKKII MOMOYAMA, RAMURIN MAKIBA, KIKKO HAYASHIDA, MARURIN SASAKI, SAKURAKO KOINUMA, KENTO KOSHIBA, KURINTA KUSANO AND MONTA KIMURA NONSTOP AND ANNOY TORIPPII SORANO, BUTA TONDA, ZOTA IKENO AND KANTA KABAYAMA WITH JUSTIN BIEBER'S SONGS AND TRYING TO BEAT THEM UP WITH THE ULTRA BEASTS!!!!! EVEN HORRIBLE THAN THAT, YOU EVEN GAVE MIMIRIN MIDORIHARA A KNUCKLE SANDWITCH AND VIOLENTLY SHOUTED OUT RACIAL SLURS AND INSULTS AT HER AND SANG A RACIST GANGSTA RAP SONG AND ORDER THE ULTRA BEASTS TO DESTROY BUILDINGS AND KILL 900,000 CENTILLIONS OF PEOPLE IN FRONT OF MIMIRIN MIDORIHARA, MAKING HER CRY A MASSIVE, ENORMOUS, HUGEST AND GIGANTIC COLOSSAL SIZED TSUNAMI OF TEARS TO FLOOD ALL OF GOANIMATE CITY JUST LIKE ALICE FROM ALICE IN WONDERLAND!!!! IT'S A GOOD THING SHIMAJIRO SHIMANO COMFORTS HER BY GIVING HER HUGS AND KISSES TO STOP HER CRYING AND WORSHIPS HER FEET EVERYDAY TO HELP HER FALL ASLEEP PEACEFULLY IN BED EVERY SINGLE NIGHT!!!!!!! GO THE THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!! Warren T. Rat: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! This is so unfair!! Me and Barney got The Cleveland Show!! Can you give us Bambi on DVD? PlayStationActionGuy3700: NO WARREN T. RAT AND BARNEY, YOU BOTH ARE SUSPENDED FOR THE WHOLE SCHOOL YEAR!!! WARREN T. RAT, YOU ALWAYS VIOLENTLY ABUSE KENTO KOSHIBA BY SWEARING AT HIM AND TRIED TO BEAT UP FIEVEL MOUSEKEWITZ FOR NO REASON AND YOU SMOKE A LOT AT SCHOOL, AND BARNEY, YOU KEPT SINGING YOUR I LOVE YOU SONG OVER AND OVER AGAIN EVERYDAY IN CLASS!!!!!!! EVEN WORSE YOUR SINGING AND YOUR VOICE AND SONGS DRIVE MILLIONS OF CHALLENGE ISLAND KINDERGARTENERS INSANE TO THE POINT THEY COMMIT SUICIDE AND YOU TRIED TO KILL SHIMAJIRO AND HIS FRIENDS, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW AND NEVER COME BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Twister Bro: Oh great, me and Para Bro got Project X PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT TWISTER BRO AND PARA BRO, YOU ARE BOTH ARE EXPELLED FOR 5 WEEKS!! YOU BOTH TRIED TO STALK SHIMAJIRO'S GIRLFRIEND, MIMIRIN MIDORIHARA AND ALL FEMALE CHALLENGE ISLAND KINDERGARTENERS NONSTOP!!!!!! GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!! Busby: What could possibly go wrong? I got 21 jump street! PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT BUBSY, YOU ARE EXPELLED FOR 18 MONTHS, YOU KEPT SAYING WHAT COULD POSSIBLY GO WRONG NON-STOP AND IT DRIVES CHALLENGE ISLAND KINDERGARTENERS INSANE AND ANNOYED TO THE POINT THEY COMMIT SUICIDE, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW!!!!!! Harley Bro: wah! (11x) I got 22 Jump Street!!! PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT HARLEY BRO, YOU ARE EXPELLED FOR A YEAR!! YOU KEPT ON TRYING TO ZAP SHIMAJIRO NONSTOP!! GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!! Steven: wah! (15x) I got one thousand and Arabian nights PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT STEVEN, YOU ARE GETTING SENT TO CHALLENGE ISLAND, JAPAN! YOU MAKE WAY TOO MANY STUPID FAKE VHS, DVD, BLU-RAY AND VIDEO GAME OPENINGS JUST LIKE RATSO CATSO AND ALLY!!!!! GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW!!!!! fred: this can't be happening, me and evil chuck and evil mandi got Chicago 10 PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT FRED, EVIL CHUCK AND EVIL MANDI, YOU ARE GETTING SENT TO THE PRIDE LANDS, FRED, YOU ACTED LIKE A CHIPMUNK IN CLASS, AND I GOT VERY ANNOYED, VERY VERY ANNOYED, AND EVIL CHUCK AND EVIL MANDI, YOU BOTH EVIL CLONE WORKERS WERE TRYING TO RUN THE WINGERIA BETTER THAN THE REAL CHUCK AND MANDI AT STARLIGHT CITY, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW!!!! Soto: oh no, I got megamind PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT SOTO, YOU ARE GETTING SENT TO TANZANIA, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!! Diluk: oh no, I got space ghost coast to coast PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT DILUK, YOU ARE GETTING SENT TO ANGOLA, YOU ARE WORSE THAN ACNE, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW! Chef pepperjack: waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I got the amazing world of gumball PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT CHEF PEPPERJACK, YOU ARE GETTING SENT TO SOMALIA, YOU KEPT COOKING GARBAGE FOOD, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW! Harry Forshew: nooooo! I got Rick and morty PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT HARRY FORSHEW, YOU ARE GETTING SENT TO VENEZUELA, YOU KEPT KILLING PEOPLE AND LOOKING AT PORNOGRAPHY JUST LIKE COC* A EGG U R, FIRE BRO, AND BASEBALL BRO! GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW! Dr krankcase: come on man, I got futurama PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT DR KRANKCASE, YOU ARE GETTING SENT TO GERMANY, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW! Excalibur: come on, this is the 1000th time you have no right to give me archer, on my step rule, on rule 32, you have to give me Mulan on DVD PlayStationActionGuy3700: NO ONE GIVES A REPLY ABOUT YOUR BOOK OF RULES, EXCALIBUR, ANYWAYS, YOU ARE GETTING SENT TO NORTH KOREA SO KIM JONG UN CAN KILL YOU, YOU KEPT REMEMBERING THE RULES, I FOLLOW THE RULES, NOT YOUR RULES, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!! Shelly: oh no, I got happy tree friends PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT SHELLY MARSH, YOU ARE EXPELLED FOREVER, AND NEVER COME BACK, ALSO YOU ARE GETTING SENT TO NORTH KOREA, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW! Gregory: No fair, I got Mickey Mouse in Vietnam PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT GREGORY, YOU ARE GETTING SENT TO RUSSIA, YOU ARE WORSE THAN SHELLY MARSH, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW! Sailor john: oh no, I got the ring PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT SAILOR JOHN, YOU ARE GETTING SENT TO BRAZIL, YOU ANNOYED RYAN AND SKIFF, FOR NO REASON, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW! Technus: oh no, me, Vlad Plasimus, Skulker and dark Danny got bleach PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT TECHNUS, SKULKER, VLAD PLASIMUS, AND DARK DANNY, YOUR GETTING SENT TO NORTH KOREA, YOU TRIED TO KILL DANNY PHANTOM, SAM MANSON, JAZZ FENTON AND TUCKER, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW! Queen sam: ouch! I got MAD PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT QUEEN SAM, YOU ARE GETTING SENT TO CHINA, YOU ARE WORSE THAN SKULKER, VLAD PLASIMUS, TECHNUS AND DARK DANNY, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW! Ivy Smith: no! Me, steve haines and Jimmy De Santa got Heavy Traffic! Can you give us The Lion King on Blu-ray? PlayStationActionGuy3700: NO IVY SMITH, STEVE HAINES, AND JIMMY DE SANTA!!!!!! YOU ARE GETTING SENT TO THE PRIDE LANDS IN TANZANIA!!!!!! IVY, YOU'VE BEEN GETTING YOUR BROTHERS ERIC AND DAVID IN TROUBLE AND BECOME A FAN OF BABY SHOWS, AND STEVE HAINES AND JIMMY DE SANTA, YOU BOTH TRIED TO KILL THE POWERPUFF GIRLS WITH CHAINSAWS, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW! King Garon: Oh boy! I got Tarzoon: Shame of the Jungle on DVD! PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT IS CORRECT KING GARON, YOU'LL BE SENT TO ARGENTINA, YOU TRIED TO FORCE CORRIN AND AZURA TO TICKLE THEIR FEET FOR NO REASON, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW! Sigma: Oops, me and Vile got We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story on Blu-ray! PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT SIGMA AND VILE YOU ARE EXPELLED AND GETTING SENT TO EGYPT, YOU BOTH TRIED TO KILL ZERO AND MEGAMAN X, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW! Not Zoe hardman: yeah! me, giant chicken and the creepy musician from warren and rinsler prouductions got sailor moon Crystal on DVD PlayStationActionGuy3700: wait! How did that happen? Giant chicken: we snuck down to the copy room and change our dvd from Squidbillies to sailor moon Crystal on DVD PlayStationActionGuy3700: NOT ZOE HARDMAN, GIANT CHICKEN AND CREEPY MUSICIAN FROM WARREN AND RINSLER PROUDUCTIONS, ONE DOES NOT SNEAK DOWN TO THE COPY ROOM AND CHANGE THEIR DVD, AND I WILL TURN YOUR DVDS INTO SQUIDBILLIES, SO YOU ARE STILL GETTING SENT TO IRELAND, NOT ZOE HARDMAN, YOU KEPT IMPERSONATING THE REAL HEART PRESENTERS, GIANT CHICKEN, YOU TRIED TO KILL PETER GRIFFIN, AND CREEPY MUSICIAN FROM WARREN AND RINSLER PROUDUCTIONS, YOU TRIED TO HIT SHIMAJIRO AND HIS FRIENDS AND IRIS, GIFFANY, DARK MAGICIAN GIRL AND AZURA WITH TWO DRUMSTICKS, AND YOU KNOW YOU HAVE TO FOLLOW THE RULES, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW!!!!! Balloon boy: this is the worst day I had in my whole life, I got akira PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT BALLOON BOY, YOU WILL BE SENT TO SYRIA, YOU FORCED LLOYD NEBULON AND HIS FRIENDS, EDDIE HORTON, DOUGLAS MCNOGGIN AND KURT BLOBBERTS, TO TURN THEM INTO FAKE, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW! Angelica Pickles: Waaaaaaaaaahhhhh! I got Coraline PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT, ANGELICA PICKLES, YOU WILL BE SENT TO NORTH KOREA, ALL NICKTOONS CHARACTERS PLUS JHWHIESS1999, HENRY AND JUNE FROM KABLAM, SKY, MR WHISKERS AND BRANDY HARRINGTON THINK YOU ARE THE WORST RUGRATS CHARACTER EVER! WHY? BECAUSE YOUR BEHAVIOR SUCKS! ALSO, YOU KIDNAP SAKURAKO KOINUMA, KIKKO HAYASHIDA, MIMIRIN MIDORIHARA AND MARURIN SASAKI TO TICKLE THEIR FEET AND TOES FOR NO REASON WITH FEATHERS! GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE RIGHT NOW! Luanne virgin: oh no, i got the land before time PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT LUANNE VIRGIN, YOU ARE GETTING SENT TO CASTLE KRAKENBURG, YOU TRIED TO YELL I'M A VIRGIN, AND HANK HILL GOT ANNOYED AT YOU, AND YOU SCARED SHIMAJIRO AND HIS FRIENDS, IRIS, GIFFANY, DARK MAGICIAN GIRL, AZURA, AND YOUR GOOD CLONE WITH AN ARIA IN THE BRITISH AIRWAYS FACE ADVERT, ALONG WITH THE OTHER PEOPLE FROM TV SHOWS IN THE BART'S MEGAPHONE TESTING VIDEO, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW, AND PLEASE, ENJOY BEING PUNISHED BY YOUR GOOD CLONE! Queen Beryl: Uh oh! I got the Boy In the Striped Pajamas on DVD! PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT QUEEN BERYL! YOU ARE EXPELLED AND GETTING SENT TO CASTLE KRAKENBURG, NOHR FOR TRYING TO KIDNAP KIKKO HAYASHIDA SO YOU COULD ATTEMPT TO TICKLE HER FEET FOR NO REASON WITH A LARGE FEATHER, AND YOU TRIED TO KILL THE SAILOR SCOUTS, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!! Tino: oh no! We got Star Wars Rpisode III: Revenge of the Sith PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT PARCHIS OF 2012, YOU ARE GETTING SENT TO AUSTRALIA, YOU KEPT SAYING THAT YOU ARE BETTER THAN THE LELA KIDS, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW! Jessie: man, me, James and meowth got Corspe Bride PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT JESSIE, JAMES AND MEOWTH, TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF TO NORTH KOREA, YOU TRIED TO KILL THE SAVE-UMS, GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE RIGHT NOW! Kelly: come on, I got zit the video PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT KELLY, YOU ARE GETTING SENT TO SINGAPORE, YOU ARE WORSE THAN KING GARON BECAUSE YOU KEPT MAKING TROUBLE FOR THE GROMS, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!! Metal Sonic: tell my wife I respect her! me and not annaliese dayes got Team America: World Police PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT, METAL SONIC AND NOT ANNALIESE DAYES, YOU BOTH ARE GETTING SENT TO THAILAND, METAL SONIC, YOU TRIED TO BE FAST THAN SONIC, AND NOT ANNALIESE DAYES, YOU ARE WORSE THAN NOT ZOE HARDMAN, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW! Dr eggman: oh man! I got Ted (2012) PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT, DR EGGMAN, YOU ARE GETTING SENT TO INDONESIA, YOU TRIED TO KILL SONIC, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW! Not Jason Donovan: for the love of 1983! I got watership down! PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT NOT JASON DONOVAN, YOU ARE GETTING SENT TO KENYA, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW! Not Ellie taylor: nooooo!!! I got Clannad after story PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT NOT ELLIE TAYLOR, YOU ARE GETTING SENT TO CHINA, YOU ARE WORSE THAN NOT JASON DONOVAN, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW! Not mark wright: Gah! I got Corpse party PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT NOT MARK WRIGHT, YOU ARE GETTING SENT TO DANIEL TIGER'S NEIGHBORHOOD, YOU ARE WORSE THAN NOT ELLIE TAYLOR, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW! Jeffy: Yay! Jeffy got the Grudge, does this mean Jeffy's a good boy? PlayStationActionGuy3700: NO JEFFY!!!!! YOU ARE GETTING SENT TO IRAQ!!!! YOU TRIED TO STEAL MIMIRIN MIDORIHARA'S FLAME MAMMOTH PLUSH!!!!! GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!! Ratso Catso: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! I got Titanic on DVD! My family is going to send me Another Dimension because I did bad things in this school! This is the worst day ever! PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT RATSO CATSO, YOU STUPID BLACK AND WHITE CAT, YOU ARE GETTING PERMANENTLY SENT TO ANOTHER DIMENSION!!!! YOU KEPT TRYING TO GET WOWSER INTO A LOT OF TROUBLE AT HOME, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!! I HOPE MIMIRIN MIDORIHARA'S CRYING, KIKKO HAYASHIDA'S CRYING AND SAKURAKO KOINUMA'S CRYING WILL MAKE YOU LEARN YOUR LESSON VERY PAINFULLY!!!!!!! Maggie pesky: Looks like it's over! I got Zombieland PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT MAGGIE PESKY! YOU BAD FLY GIRL, YOU ARE GETTING SENT TO IRAN!!! YOUR SHOW SUCKS US AND IT IS A DISGRACE, EVEN WORSE THAN THIS, YOU TRIED TO TORTURE AND GET LLOYD NEBULON, EDDIE HORTON, DOUGLAS MCNOGGIN AND KURT BLOBBERTS IN TROUBLE!!!!!! AND YOUR BEHAVIOUR IS HORRIBLE, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW, YOU STUPID PINK HAIRED FLY!!!! Shaun: no! (15x) I got big hero 6 PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT SHAUN, YOU ARE GETTING SENT TO ROMANIA, YOU ARE WORSE THAN CARLA, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW! AnimalT5000: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!!! I got Sausage Party on Blu-ray!!!!!!!!!! My parents are gonna permanently send me away to Challenge Island, Japan for good so that Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates will keep a very strict eye on me and force me to go to Disney Broadway musicals and watch Disney shows and movies! I will be forced to watch Disney movies and shows that are not made by Pixar with them everyday!! Mimirin Midorihara, Kikko Hayashida, Sakurako Koinuma and Marurin Sasaki are so going to really irritate and annoy me with their crying during the saddest part of the The Lion King. This is the worst day ever!!!!! PlayStationAction3700: THAT'S RIGHT ANIMALT5000, YOU ARE GETTING PERMANENTLY SENT TO CHALLENGE ISLAND, JAPAN!!!! YOU PATCHED THE VOICEFORGE VOICES AND BETRAYED ME, SARAH WEST, WEATHERSTAR4000VIDEO AND ALL OTHER INNOCENT USERS AND BECAME THE 2ND AYBAYBAYDOG1!!!!!!!!!!! GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!! gulpher: I guess we're all doomed! Me and alejandro got snow white and the seven perverts PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT GULPHER AND ALEJANDRO, YOU BOTH ARE GETTING SENT TO DANIEL TIGER'S NEIGHBORHOOD, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW! Haruhi suzumiya: eek! I got black lagoon PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT HARUHI SUZUMIYA, YOU ARE GETTING SENT TO CASTLE KRAKENBURG, YOUR SHOW SUCKS, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW! Evil Ryuko: no! (20x) I got deadman wonderland PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT EVIL RYUKO, YOU ARE GETTING SENT TO NORTH KOREA, YOUR BEHAVIOR IS HORRIBLE THAN HARUHI SUZUMIYA, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW! Clove: oh boy, I got kick-ass PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT, CLOVE, YOU ARE GETTING SENT TO NORTH KOREA, YOU TRIED TO PAINT SAKURAKO KOINUMA'S FACE SO SHE WILL CRY, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW! tai lung: oh no, me and kai got kick-ass 2 PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT TAI LUNG AND KAI, YOU ARE GETTING SENT TO CASTLE KRAKENBURG, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW! Plume: aagh! You really put me off, because me, Stan, Kyle, cartman, and Kenny got cleopatra: queen of sex PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT PLUME AND THE SOUTH PARK BOYS, YOU ARE GETTING SENT TO NORTH KOREA, PLUME, YOU PULLED CASEY KELP, SEABERRY DELIGHT, AZURA, IRIS, AND GIFFANY DOWN THE DRAIN, AND SOUTH PARK BOYS, YOUR SHOW SUCKS ON COMEDY CENTRAL, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW heather: yay! (10x) I got the big bang (5x) PlayStationActionGuy3700: HEATHER, ARE YOU SAYING SOMETHING? YOU ARE GETTING SENT TO DANIEL TIGER'S NEIGHBORHOOD!! YOU ARE WORSE THAN LUANNE VIRGIN AND SHREEKY, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW!!!!! Champ von champ: (in mii voice) Grr! I hate you! (Changes to Dallas voice) me and lunagirl got shiki PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT CHAMP VON CHAMP AND LUNAGIRL, YOU BOTH ARE GETTING SENT TO DANIEL TIGER'S NEIGHBORHOOD, YOU TRIED TO GET THE FRESH BEAT BAND AND THE PJ MASKS IN TROUBLE, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW! bummer: oops, I got another PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT BUMMER, YOU ARE GETTING SENT TO DANIEL TIGER'S NEIGHBORHOOD, YOU ARE WORSE THAN KELLY, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW!!! frieza: oh, you think your smart? Me, lily and cell got Ted 2 PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT FRIEZA, LILY AND CELL, YOU ARE GETTING SENT TO CHALLENGE ISLAND, FRIEZA AND CELL, YOU REFUSED TO LEAVE IVAN THE DUEL TRAINER ALONE, AND LILY, YOU REFUSED TO LEAVE MS2003SWELL ALONE, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW!!!!!! Kristoph gavin: oh shoot! I got 2012 PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT KRISTOPH GAVIN, YOU ARE GETTING SENT TO KRAKENBURG, NOHR! YOU TRIED TO MURDER JENNY AND THE BOYS NONSTOP!!! GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!! Curtis: No! (9x) I got Hey Good Lookin PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT CURTIS, YOU ARE GETTING SENT TO CHALLENGE ISLAND, YOU ARE WORSE THAN SHAUN BECAUSE YOU ACTED LIKE A BABY, GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE RIGHT NOW! Toot: Squeal! I got Grave of the Fireflies PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT, TOOT FROM TOOT AND PUDDLE, YOU ARE GETTING SENT TO DANIEL TIGER'S NEIGHBORHOOD!! YOU TRIED TO TOUCH AZURA NONSTOP!! GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!! Katy: NO! (11x) I got South park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT KATY, YOU ARE GETTING SENT TO DANIEL TIGER'S NEIGHBORHOOD, YOU TRIED TO BEAT UP AND DESTROY FOSTER'S WITH A GRENADE, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!! Michelle labuna: I guess it's all over! I got Code geass PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT MICHELLE LABUNA, YOU WILL BE SENT TO PRISON FOR 7 YEARS, YOU ARE WORSE THAN KATY BECAUSE YOU TURNED SACKBOTS INTO EVIL AND YOU TURNED THIS CLASSROOM INTO THE FACTORY OF A BETTER TOMORROW, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW!!!! Camren: well caillouftw sugarftl, me, bad cop, poison, magma, thorn, frostbite, geyser, masculus, feminus, expeller and hotshot got fullmetal alchemist, does this means we will be sent to Prison for 7 months? PlayStationActionGuy3700: CORRECT CAMREN, BAD COP, POISON, MAGMA, THORN, FROSTBITE, GEYSER, MASCULUS, FEMINUS, EXPELLER AND HOTSHOT, YOU ALL ARE GETTING SENT TO PRISON FOR 7 MONTHS, CAMREN, YOU TRIED TO BECOME MORE BEAUTIFUL TO GIFFANY, BAD COP, YOU TRIED TO HELP LORD BUISNESS TO CAUSE TROUBLE TO AZURA, POISON, YOU PUT POISON STUFF TO SHIMAJIRO, HIS FRIENDS, IRIS, AND DARK MAGICIAN GIRL, MAGMA, YOU TRIED TO BURN OFF DARK MAGICIAN GIRL'S BOOTS, THORN, YOU HURTED GIFFANY'S FEET WITH THORNS, SPINES, AND PRICKLES, FROSTBITE, YOU KEPT FREEZING AZURA LIKE A WOOLY MAMMOTH, GEYSER, YOU PUT TOXIC STUFF TO IRIS SO SHE WILL TURN PURPLE AND CAN'T BREATH, MASCULUS, YOU TURNED GUYS INTO GIRLS, FEMINUS, YOU TURNED GIRLS INTO GUYS, EXPELLER, YOU TRIED TO EXPEL IRIS, GIFFANY, DARK MAGICIAN GIRL AND AZURA, AND HOTSHOT, YOU PUT SHIMAJIRO AND HIS FRIENDS, IRIS, AND AZURA ON FIRE, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!! Darlene: Great, I got Sword art online PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT DARLENE, YOU WILL BE SENT TO PRISON FOR 8 YEARS, YOU TRIED TO WRAP WEBS AT GRUNKLE STAN AND GIFFANY! GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!! Airy: no! (20x) me, candy cane and star got fullmetal alchemist Brotherhood PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT AIRY, CANDY CANE AND STAR, YOU ARE GETTING SENT TO PRISON FOR 8 MONTHS, YOU 3 TRIED TO HURT AZURA'S FEET WITH ROCKS AND LEGOS GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW! Annie: Uh-Oh, me and oakley got Death Note PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT ANNIE AND OAKLEY, YOU ARE GETTING SENT TO PRISON FOR 9 MONTHS, YOU ARE WORSE THAN TEAM ROCKET, YOU GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!! Lord business: Great, just great. I got Sword art online II. PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT, LORD BUSINESS, YOU WILL BE SENT TO PRISON FOR 9 YEARS, YOU ARE WORSE THAN BAD COP AND KING GARON!!! GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!! Doppleganger arle nadja: noo, me, anydvd and clonedvd got aqua teen hunger force PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT DOPPLEGANGER ARLE NADJA, CLONEDVD, AND ANYDVD, YOU ARE GETTING SENT TO PRISON FOR 10 MONTHS, DOPPLEGANGER ARLE NADJA, YOU TRIED TO KILL THE REAL ARLE NADJA, AND ANYDVD AND CLONEDVD, YOU DESTROYED THE SCHOOL COPY ROOMS AND YOU REFUSED TO LEAVE SKY, AZURA, DARK MAGICIAN GIRL, IRIS, GIFFANY, BRANDY AND MR WHISKERS ALONE, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW! DJ Octavio: Wah! (10x) Me, Puddle and Bane-Mi got Akame Ga Kill PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT PUDDLE FROM TOOT AND PUDDLE, DJ OCTAVIO, AND BANE-MI, YOU THREE WILL BE SENT TO PRISON FOR 10 YEARS, PUDDLE, YOU ARE WORSE THAN TOOT, RATSO CATSO AND COC* A EGG U R, DJ OCTAVIO, YOU TRIED TO KILL THE INKLINGS, AND BANE-MI, YOU TRIED TO GET OISHI KAWAII IN TROUBLE!! GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW!!!!!! shada: oh shoot, me, gigget, dodger, cloudia, cato and coulson got Eden of the East PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT SHADA, GIGGET, DODGER, CLOUDIA, CATO AND COULSON, YOU ARE GETTING SENT TO PRISON FOREVER, SHADA, YOU KEPT TRYING TO GET IRIS INTO TROUBLE, GIGGET, YOU HURT DARK MAGICIAN GIRL'S TOES VERY BAD, DODGER, YOU DID THE SAME AS GIGGET BUT TO AZURA BY FORCING HER TO STEP ON LEGO BLOCKS WITH HER BAREFEET, CLOUDIA, YOU CALLED THE BIG WIGGLER FROM NEW SUPER MARIO BROS TO BOUNCE SHIMAJIRO AND HIS FRIENDS, CATO, YOU ARE WORSE THAN CLOVE, AND COULSON, YOU FORCED IRIS, GIFFANY, DARK MAGICIAN GIRL, AZURA AND SHIMAJIRO AND HIS FRIENDS TO WATCH VEGGIETALES, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW!!!!!! Lord Shen: Come on! I got Kill la kill PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT LORD SHEN YOU WILL BE SENT TO PRISON FOR 5 MINUTES, THEN EXECUTED IN THE CROCODILE PIT, YOU ARE WORSE THAN TAI LUNG AND KAI, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW! Lord hater: Grr! I got the plague dogs PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT, LORD HATER, YOU WILL BE SENT TO SOUTH KOREA, YOU ARE WORSE THAN LORD DOMINATOR AND DJ OCTAVIO, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW! Emperor Awesome: Wa! (10x) I got Boondocks PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT EMPEROR AWESOME, YOU WILL BE SENT TO NORTH KOREA, YOU ARE WORSE THAN LORD HATER, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW! YOU ARE IN BIG BIG TROUBLE! AS BIG AS THE SUN! WAIT! BEFORE YOU GO, I HAVE TO TELL YOU, Y-O-U-A-R-E-N-O-T-A-W-E-S-O-M-E, YOU ARE NOT AWESOME! Alice: Well, this is the end! Me, ally, Mr bigdog, Maelstorm, Cretaceous, Sluto Graffiti, trina riffin, COC* A EGG U R, Pablo, tyrone, pedro and edro got Space Dandy PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT ALICE, ALLY, MR BIGDOG, MAELSTORM, CRETACEOUS, COC* A EGG U R, TRINA RIFFIN, SLUTO GRAFFITI, PABLO, TYRONE, PEDRO AND EDRO, YOU ARE ALL GETTING SENT TO NORTH KOREA, ALICE, YOUR VIDEO GAME SUCKS US, ALLY, YOU ARE SUCH A FUNIMATION, VIZ MEDIA, KOMANI AND BEMANI LOVER, MR BIGDOG, YOU ARE VERY MEAN TO PEANUT, BABY BUTTER AND JELLY OTTER, MAELSTORM AND CRETACEOUS, YOU ARE WORSE THAN CAPTAIN GUTT, SLUTO GRAFFITI, YOU TRIED TO PAINT GIFFANY'S FACE SO SHE WILL CRY, COC* A EGG U R, YOU TRIED TO LOOK UP PORN AND KILL AZURA, PABLO AND TYRONE, YOU TRIED TO TAKE ON THE LAND OF MAKE BELIEVE, TRINA RIFFIN, YOU TRIED TO GET THE GROJBAND INTO TROUBLE, AND PEDRO AND EDRO, YOU BOTH TRIED TO FORCE SHIMAJIRO AND HIS FRIENDS, IRIS AND GIFFANY TO WATCH FOX SHOWS, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW, YOU ARE IN BIG BIG BIG TROUBLE, AS BIG AS THE SOLAR SYSTEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Moe: Um, I got Attack on Titan...! Joe: And I also got Attack on Titan. Can we have one more chance. YankieDude5000 also known as PlayStationActionGuy3700...?! Can you pretty please give me What's New Scooby Doo or Animaniacs on DVD please...? PlayStationActionGuy3700: (In Scary Voice) ABSOLUTELY NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU BOTH HAVE BEEN MAKING WAY TOO MANY FAKE VHS OPENINGS AND CLOSINGS, FAKE DVD OPENINGS AND CLOSINGS, MISBEHAVING ALL THE TIME, AND BUYING CARTOON NETWORK AND WARNER BROS. STUFF!!!!! THAT'S, IT, YOU, BOTH, IDIOTS, ARE, EXPELLED (10x repeating), FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (10x repeating) GET OUT, RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!! BOTH OF YOU, YOU, STUPIDEST, IDIOTIC, DUMBEST, PATHETIC, LOWLIEST CLASS, IDIOTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Moe and Joe run away while crying like Hsiehtm's Roll from MUGEN) PlayStationActionGuy3700: guys, I'm sorry that you had to hear me scream in a Wiseguy voice and Scary voice, anyways, class dismissed. Transcript Part 2 Finale: Meeting Wilt Michaels Moe: Who are you? Principal Wilt: I'm Wilt Michaels from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Since Mark Burnett is gone with his wife, I decided to work as a principal for this school. Anyways, what brings you two here? Joe: We both were about to ask YankieDude5000 for What's New Scooby Doo on DVD as it is my Warner Bros. but uh, uh, instead, we both later got in dead meat for getting Attack on Titan. Principal Wilt: Moe and Joe that's right you both are expelled from school and sent to Tanzania! (in Scary voice) GET OUT NOW! (Moe and Joe leave the screen to retreat while their angry) Moe: Curse you Iris, Curse you Giffany, Curse you Dark Magician Girl, Curse you Azura! Joe: We will be back someday and get you 4 from Megaman X4, Gravity Falls, Yu-Gi-Oh and Fire Emblem Fates into trouble! Principal Wilt: Angelica Pickles, why are you here? Angelica Pickles: I got Coraline on DVD. Principal Wilt: Angelica Pickles, how dare you get Coraline on DVD, that's it you're getting the chair! Angelica Pickles: No! (X30) Wah! (X28) Not the chair! Anything but the chair! Waaaaaaahhhhh! (Curve bro and kimmi and jen appears) Principal Wilt: dear Lord! Not curve bro, and kimmi and jen, what is it now? Kimmi: we got Antz Jen: I agree with kimmi Principal Wilt: three of you, detention for the rest of the day for you! (In homer Simpson's voice) why you little! (Maggie pesky appears) Principal Wilt: fly girl, the last time your behavior is really bad and all users hate you that you got suspended many times, what is it now? Maggie pesky: I got Zombieland Principal Wilt: (Brian's voice) FLY GIRL, YOUR SHOW SUCKS, NOW GET OUT! (Carla appears) Principal Wilt: well, well, well, if it isn't Carla from hi-5 who is worse than kimmi and Jen, why are you here? Carla: Mr wilt, I got erueka 7 Principal Wilt: (Brian's voice) THAT'S IT, CARLA, YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 9 WEEKS, GET OUT NOW! (Shaun appears) Principal Wilt: shaun, not you again, why are you here at this time? Shaun: I got big hero 6 Principal Wilt: (Brian's voice) SHAUN, YOU ARE NOW BANNED, GET OUT OF HERE! (Katy schiltz appears) Principal Wilt: Katy, the last time you tried to beat up and destroy Foster's with a grenade, why, are, you, here! Katy schiltz: I got South park: bigger, longer and uncut Principal Wilt: (Brian's voice) KATY SCHILTZ, SOUTH PARK BIGGER LONGER AND UNCUT IS A MOVIE THAT FEATURES STAN MARSH, KYLE BROFLOVSKI, ERIC CARTMAN AND KENNY MCCORMICK IN 1999, NOW GET OUT! (Michelle labuna appears) Principal Wilt: oh no, no, no, no, no, no, not that girl with light blue hair from little big planet, why, are, you, here! Michelle labuna: I got Code geass, because I am Michelle labuna! Ha ha ha ha ha! Principal Wilt: (does stewie's aaaaagh voice) MICHELLE, YOU LBP VILLAIN, GET OUT NOW BEFORE I WILL TURN EVIL! (Camren, bad cop, poison, magma, thorn, frostbite, geyser, masculus, feminus, expeller and hotshot appears) Principal Wilt: why are you eleven here? Camren: we got fullmetal alchemist Bad cop: I agree with camren Poison: me too Magma: me three Thorn: me four Frostbite: me five Geyser: and me Masculus: and me Feminus: and me Expeller: and me Hotshot: and me as well Principal Wilt: (Brian's voice) WELL, CAMREN, BAD COP, POISON, MAGMA, THORN, FROSTBITE, GEYSER, MASCULUS, FEMINUS, EXPELLER AND HOTSHOT, THE TIME IS NOW FOR YOU GUYS TO GET OUT! (The Lela kids appear) Principal Wilt: children, why are you boys and girls here? Suzy: we got the magic school bus Brian: me too Steven: me three Amanda: me four Vivianna: me five Zach: me six Teresa: me seven Neal: and me Andrew: and me as well Principal Wilt: wow, enjoy your three years off (Luanne virgin appears) Principal Wilt: not that born again virgin, what is it now? Luanne virgin: I got land before time Principal Wilt: (Brian's voice) I AM SO MAD AT YOU, VIRGIN GIRL, GET OUT NOW BEFORE I WILL CALL YOUR GOOD CLONE! (The Save-Ums appear) Principal Wilt: So, the Save-Ums, what brings you six here? Jazzi: We got Rock-A-Doodle on VHS! Foo: I agree with Jazzi! Noodle: Me too! Ka-Chung: Me three! Custard: Me four! B.B. Jammies: And me five! Principal Wilt: Great job! Jazzi, Foo, Noodle, Ka-Chung, Custard, and B.B. Jammies for getting Rock-A-Doodle on VHS! Enjoy 25 weeks off! (The evil Save-Ums appear) Principal Wilt: Well, if isn't the evil counterparts of the Save-Ums who are worse than Kimmi, Jen, Shaun, Carla and Curtis, why are you here? Evil Jazzi: We got Regular Show! Evil Foo: I agree with Evil Jazzi! Evil Noodle: Me too! Evil Ka-Chung: Me three! Evil Custard: Me four! Evil B.B. Jammies: And me five! Principal Wilt: (Brian's voice) EVIL JAZZI, EVIL FOO, EVIL NOODLE, EVIL KA-CHUNG, EVIL CUSTARD, AND EVIL B.B. JAMMIES, THE SIX OF YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 5 WEEKS, GET OUT OF HERE! (The last 4 people named Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura appear) Principal Wilt: Now, Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura, why are you 4 smiling? Azura: Me, Iris, Giffany, and Dark Magician Girl got Mighty Morphin Power Rangers the complete series on DVD. Principal Wilt: Congratulations! Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura for getting Mighty Morphin Power Rangers the complete series on DVD! I will call your parents as a result. Principal Wilt: (On the phone) Hello, Spark Mandrill, Flame Mammoth, Storm Eagle, and Sting Chameleon this is Wilt Michaels speaking. Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura got Mighty Morphin Power Rangers the complete series on DVD and they will graduate forever. Can you please pick them up, thank you. Storm Eagle: Azura! (Storm Eagle flies onto the screen while wing flapping is heard) Azura: Dad! (Runs over and hugs Storm Eagle while crying happily in his arms) Music that played in this video *When Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura get the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers the complete series on DVD - Storm Eagle (Megaman X) *When Jimmy neutron got wreck it Ralph on DVD - 20th century fox Ralph logo *When Marie and callie got the little mermaid trilogy on DVD - Bomb Rush Blush (Splatoon) *When Toad, Toadette, and Toadburt get Shimajirō DVDS - Route 209 (Pokémon Diamond and Pearl) *When the Save-Ums get Rock-A-Doodle on VHS - Legendary Air Ride Machine (Kirby Air Ride) *When the evil Save-Ums get Regular Show - Master Core (Super Smash Bros. 4) *When sky, brandy Harrington, Mr Whiskers, Kemo and winx club got fairly odd parents - Spanish flea (the simpsons) *When satsuki momoi got a Christmas story- Warmth is Gone (Fire Emblem Fates) *When coin bro got shrek movies - Corona Mountain (Super Mario Sunshine) *When cash bro and lightning gets shark tale on DVD - Dinosaur battle (The Legend Of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors) *When hammer bro get Madagascar trilogy - Continue (The King of Fighters XII) *When storm bro got over the hedge *When Mia from Mia and me got flushed away - Meta Knight's Revenge (Kirby Super Star) *When curve bro, and kimmi and jen got Antz - Ghirahim battle (The Legend Of Zelda: Skyward Sword) *When sonny forelli got turbo - Boss Battle (Super Mario Sunshine) *When lucy and joe agate get the Croods - Ridley battle (Metroid: Other M) *When king candy and commander Peepers got home *When Carla got erueka 7 - Boss Battle (The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes) *When dark browser got samurai 7 *When Jessie, James and meowth got Corspe Bride - Molgera Battle (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) *When Annie and Oakley got death note *When heather got the big bang *When shaun got big hero 6 - Boss Battle (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) *When Curtis got hey good lookin - Inside Ganon's Castle (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) *When toot got grave of the Fireflies *When puddle, DJ octavio and bane-mi got Akame ga kill *When darlene got sword art online *When lord business got sword art online ll *When ivy smith, steve haines and Jimmy de santa got heavy traffic - Boss Battle (Mario Party DS) *When Katy schiltz got South park bigger longer and uncut - what would Brian boitano do *When michelle labuna got Code geass *When blaze bro got Fritz the cat *When dry bone bro get Clarence *When Grover gets cowboy bebop *When Angelica Pickles get coraline on DVD - Mini boss battle (The Legend Of Zelda: Skyward Sword) *When Maggie Pesky got Zombieland - Continue (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) *When camren, bad cop, poison, magma, thorn, geyser, masculus, feminus, expeller and hotshot got fullmetal alchemist - Helmaroc King (The Legend Of Zelda: Wind Waker) *When airy, candy cane and star got fullmetal alchemist brotherhood *When shada, cloudia, Trina riffin, gigget, dodger and coulson got Eden of the East *When lord shen gets kill la kill *When lord hater gets the plague dogs *When emperor awesome gets Boondocks *When Alice, ally, sluto, Mr bigdog, maelstorm, cretaceous, trina riffin, COC* A EGG U R, Pablo, tyrone, pedro and edro got Space Dandy - Final Destination (Super Smash Bros Brawl) *When Moe and Joe get Attack on Titan on DVD - Big Rock (Kevin MacLeod) Category:Dead Meat Videos Category:Longest Dead Meat Videos Category:Moe and Joe get Grounded Series Category:Grounded Videos Category:Toon girl's appearances Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons